The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to signal handling for wireless clients.
Mobile wireless network devices, such as web-enabled mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and the like, are becoming increasingly popular. Because these devices are battery-powered, it is desirable to reduce the processing performed by a device as much as possible, thereby extending battery life of the device.